


Reading... Interrupted

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuties, Dean - Freeform, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's trying to read when Dean comes in and interrupts him. Cute wincest fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading... Interrupted

Sam was lying on his back with his book held aloft for him to read. He enjoyed being able to take time to read but didn't get much of an opportunity to do it anymore since everything with the Angels had come around. He used to spend hours reading but these days he could barely find a matter of minutes to even open a book. He had vowed to himself that it would would change; that's how he wound up lying on his back on the long motel couch reading an old favourite of his. He didn't want to lie on the bed as it felt strange to be there alone without Dean.

He'd managed to read a few chapters when his brother crashed through the doorway, verging on the line of drunk. Sam disapproved of Dean's almost nightly attempts to get wasted but there wasn't much he could do; his brother wouldn't listen to anything he said on the matter. He tried to refocus on the book that was only lit by the small lamp on the end table behind his head.

"Sammy?" Dean moaned from across the room. The back of the couch was blocking Sam, effectively hiding the man. Although, you would have thought that Dean might have noticed Sam's feet hanging off the end where he was too long.

Sam lent up so his brother could see him before flopping back down and raising the book back towards his face. He didn't bother answering Dean. He was actually pretty frustrated with the tipsy man. The tall man continued reading as he could hear Dean stumbling around the room behind the couch. Sam tried to pay little attention to his brother and desperately tried to focus on the book.

Sam was suddenly winded as Dean collapsed on top of him. His head resting just below Sam's chin and the rest of his body covering Sam's. He moaned slightly and shifted to make himself more comfortable. Resting his head against his brother's firm chest Dean allowed for his eyes to slip closed and body to melt into the warmth.

Despite being practically squished, Sam looped his arms around his brother's head so he could continue reading. They stayed like this for a while until Dean opened his tired eyes and mumbled wearily, "Mmm, you should read more often..."

Sam smiled gently as Dean nestled his nose into his chest with a satisfied groan. The elder man's eyes closed again and he was practically purring with happiness. It was within moments that Dean was lightly snoring on Sam's chest.

Sam couldn't help the fond smile that spread on his lips as he bent his head slightly to gently kiss the top of Dean's head. The unconscious man moaned in his sleep indicating his delight at the small action.

Sam marked his page before dropping the book carefully onto the floor. He then reached back to click off the light, plunging the room into darkness. Pulling Dean closer into him, Sam snuggled further down onto the couch so he could rest his chin on the other man's head. He knew his back would ache tomorrow from the awkward angle and his ribs would be a pain from the pressure of Dean crushing him but he honestly couldn't bring himself to move from the seat especially since Dean was there with him.

He closed his eyes only to be asleep within minutes, sleeping peacefully under his snoring partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr- www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com
> 
> Come and say hi x


End file.
